


The Rise in the Fall

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Episode: s09e11 First Born, Episode: s09e21 King of the Damned, Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, First Blade, M/M, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters Bunker, The Demon Tablet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: The trials Sam went through to close the gates of Hell temporarily weakened the barriers, so when the angels fell the occupants of the cage found themselves forced onto Earth.Shortly after Castiel is kicked out of the Bunker he finds himself in front of familiar enemies, but this time things are different. Torn between new love and old friends, he may have to choose where his loyalties truly lie.Any dialogue lifted from the show belongs entirely to the writers.





	1. An Unlikely Alliance

**Then**

Dean approached Castiel with a lump in his throat. Was he really going to kick Cas out of the Bunker? Ordinarily he would’ve said no but he didn’t have much choice. He couldn’t let Ezekiel leave; he couldn’t let Sam die. He barely registered Cas’ comment about the burrito. “Cas, uh, can we talk?”

“Of course.” Castiel pulled out a chair for him, “Dean, you know I always appreciate our talks, our time together.”

Dean ignored the chair and sat on the table, “Listen, buddy. Uh… you can’t stay.” He tried to act like the obvious pain and confusion on Castiel’s face wasn’t bothering him while he made up a pathetic lie about why he was kicking the angel-turned-human that had become family out of the only place he could be safe on Earth.

**Now**

Castiel sighed as he began walking away from the Bunker. He hadn’t wanted to decline Dean’s offer of driving him to the nearest bus station, but he knew if he hadn’t then he would’ve only had the problem of either not wanting to leave the Impala or begging Dean to let him stay. He’d hoped his friends would teach him more about being a human, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t grateful for the bag of supplies, money and food they provided him with. He was somewhere between the Bunker and the town when a familiar face stepped out from the trees and into his path, about thirty yards ahead of him. He turned to run but ran straight into the same figure’s chest.

“Oh Castiel, what have they done to you?” Lucifer couldn’t quite believe that the human in front of him was the angel he’d come to admire for breaking ranks and doing what he believed was right. The fear radiating from the new human could almost be tasted, “Don’t worry. I have no intention of hurting you. I just wanted to have a long, pleasant chat. But first, why don’t we take this somewhere a little more comfortable?”

A moment later they were stood outside a friendly diner, and Lucifer was leading Castiel inside with a firm hand. Lucifer’s promise that there were no other angels in the vicinity was not as comforting as it could have been to Castiel, given his present company. He tried his best not to look too scared as Lucifer led him to a quiet but warm booth in the back corner. When the waiter came over Castiel ordered himself a bacon cheese burger and a salad, remembering the orders his friends usually made, upon being prompted by Lucifer, and a water. It wasn’t until the glass was placed in front of him that Castiel finally spoke, uneasy with Lucifer’s silence and desperately trying to think of a way to escape. “What would you like to talk about, Lucifer?” Perhaps being polite would keep him alive for longer.

“Oh little things. I have questions for you, and I can see you have some for me. My first question would be what happened to your grace? You’re human Castiel. Someone has taken it from you.” The question drew a truthful answer and by the time Castiel had finished his meal Lucifer knew the whole story about how Metatron had tricked Castiel and stolen his grace, leading to the fall of the angels, leaving no detail out from the point of his deception to the point of his meeting Lucifer thanks to the prompting of the archangel. Lucifer took pity on the fallen in front of him, offering once all of his questions were answered, “All of Heaven are hunting you down, but the one angel you will be safe in the care of is me. Allow me to take you under my wing Castiel. In return I will find your grace and restore you to your former glory.”

“I have my own questions for you.” Castiel blurted, unable to stop himself, “Before I can trust you I want you to answer them truthfully.” He tensed, waiting for the rage of the Devil, but Lucifer only smiled kindly.

“Understandable. I’m glad you haven’t lost your intellect. I think some of your questions will need someone else to answer them though, allow me.” Lucifer picked up Castiel’s bag and took his hand, transporting them to a large hotel room where Michael was watching the news. Now Castiel knew why Dean hated flying with angels so much.

“Lucifer, you’ve returned,” Michael looked relieved, shutting off the television with a wave of his hand. “What happened to Castiel?” Lucifer explained the situation to Michael; then encouraged Castiel to sit down as the two of them began to tell him what had happened between them.

_Lucifer scrunched his face up as the rain drops hit it and something kept caressing him. He opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of Michael’s vessel. “Lucifer, we’re free. We’re out of the cage. We’re on Earth.” It took a few moments for those words to register, then one look to the sky to explain what had happened. The angels were falling. It took him another moment to realise he wasn’t exactly looking at anything, being merely a light form carefully balanced in Michael’s hands. “I doubt anyone’s noticed yet, but I wouldn’t draw attention to ourselves.”_

_Michael closed his eyes and took flight, keeping Lucifer’s form close to him as he searched, sensing the uneasiness coming from the, in comparison, powerless angel. If he wanted to he could slay Lucifer now, or take him to Heaven and demand his throne back in return for the imprisonment or death of his rebellious brother. Instead they touched down a few hours later beside a shallow grave._

_Lucifer found himself carefully surrounding Michael, watching him dig despite the rain and the mud, until he uncovered a cheap coffin, and more importantly the body within it. Nick, his former vessel. He wasn’t sure what Michael was hoping to achieve as he healed the decomposing body, but understood when he guided Lucifer towards it. With no occupant left in the vessel, Lucifer was easily able to possess it, standing disoriented afterwards, feeling the body already struggle to contain him. He tried to speak but with the body so disused it took a few attempts to have the words come out, “Why would you do this Michael?”_

_“You were vulnerable without a vessel Lucifer, and I can make this one permanent if you’ll allow me, in the same way I made Adam’s permanent.” Michael offered, this time holding out his hand for Lucifer to take._

_“You want to help me? To what end?”_

_“You have a right to be wary, but you were right in the graveyard all those years ago. Father abandoned me in that Cage; all I had was you. You could have tortured me and instead you let me be, even when I tormented Sam. If you’ll allow me to, I pledge myself to be your servant, brother."_

_Lucifer looked at Michael, covered in dirt, soaked through, his grace shining bright beneath, and willing to kneel even now. “No. I won’t allow it. If you want to join me, you’ll join me as my equal. As my brother.”_

“After that I cast the spells I needed to make Lucifer’s vessel permanent, and he gave me control of Hell to rule it in any way I want, while he hunts down Abaddon to eliminate that threat before it becomes an issue.”

Lucifer added, “As you can see, I am no threat Castiel. Will you let me help you?” When Castiel nodded, he sat beside him and embraced him in a comforting hug, causing the human to begin to cry. Lucifer held him until long after the emotion passed and he was sleeping, only then picking him up, unclothing him, and laying him in the unused bed.

“I take it you’ll be staying on Earth with Castiel?” Michael asked, “It’s too unsafe in Hell for him while we’re at war with Abaddon. There are too many threats to protect him from there.”

“You’re right. You may return there now; I’ll restore him when he’s ready, and bring him home.”


	2. Old Friend; New Lover

Castiel turned to the naked angel in bed beside him; then kissed him sweetly, “I wasn’t aware your tongue was so talented.”

Lucifer chuckled softly and rolled on top of Castiel. The two were kissing their way up to another round when Lucifer’s phone rang. He sighed and pulled away.

Castiel slipped out of bed, “Duty calls and I have work anyway. We can continue this tonight.”

“I still don’t understand why you want that job. I can provide anything you want,” Lucifer stretched out on the bed, watching Castiel put on his uniform.

“We’ve been through this. I’m human now and humans work. Besides, I like the responsibility and you have no money to keep renting this room with. Can you get rid of the smell for me?” Lucifer snapped his fingers to freshen up his lover and smiled into the brief kiss he got in return. “Go. Michael wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t important.”

Castiel left, locking the door behind him. It wasn’t glamorous working as a sales associate, but it was work and it made him feel less useless. It’d been months since he’d seen the Winchesters, and in his time with Lucifer the two had grown very close, close enough that Castiel had found himself falling in love. He’d been thrilled when Lucifer returned the feelings and since then the two had formed a bond that surpassed the ones he’d made with the humans he considered family. Even Michael was proving to be a good friend to him. It pained him that he’d never be able to introduce the two parts of his life.

When he got to work he did his best to focus on it, making a mental note to take the sleeping bag back to the hotel room at the end of his shift, face heating up at the thought of what Lucifer had convinced him to do in the storage room. When the newspapers arrived though his blood went cold as he read the front page – _LOCAL MAN PRESUMED DEAD Fourth unexplained disappearance in weeks._ Knowing Lucifer would be too busy and may not care, he called Dean with hopes that he would trust him and investigate. He was relieved when his friend answered the phone.

“Hello?” Dean answered, glad for an excuse to get out of research.

“I may have a case for you. Four missing in Rexford, Idaho. Presumed dead, but no bodies have been released to loved ones. And there were reports of a strange substance at the scenes.” Castiel read him the highlights as he continued his work, stocking the newspaper stand.

“Oh, well, hello to you too, Cas. How are you?” Dean was confused by how short Castiel was being, afraid their friendship was suffering more that he expected, and happy to hear from him.

“I… am busy,” Castiel replied. He glanced up to make sure his manager wasn’t watching and started messing with the slush machine, wanting an excuse to get off the phone quickly in case Lucifer decided to check in.

Dean shook his head, “All right, so how do you want to do this? You want to meet up at the latest scene? You want me to pick you up? What?”

Castiel succeeded in making the slushy mix spill out, hoping the sound would reach Dean, “Um- I’ve got my hands full over here. I just- um…” He tried to limit the damage and fix what he’d taken apart.

“Cas? Hello?” Dean was confused about what Cas was doing.

“Thought you would wanna know about the case,” Castiel hung up and put his phone away.

“Hey, you sure everything’s-” The phone cut off, “-okay…” After a few words with Sam, Dean decided to take a quick look, if only to try and find Castiel. He needed to know that his friend was okay.

Castiel assumed that was the end of it and, after fixing the machine, got to work on replacing the light that was flickering. He turned when Nora started taking to him, “Hey Steve? I found a rolled-up sleeping bag behind the tool locker. Do you know who it belongs to?”

He could kill Lucifer sometimes, “Yes, I wanted to be thorough with inventory, so I worked late last week, and taking a nap here was easier than going back home to my bed…and Nick.”

“Wow, Steve. You’re so… responsible. I hope Nick wasn’t too mad.” Nora turned, then paused, “Listen, I’ve been afraid to ask. I-I don't want to take advantage of you as my employee, and I certainly don't want to jeopardize our working relationship. But as a working single mom, it's hard enough to get a date, let alone meet a really great guy. And … tomorrow's my night off, and I know you're off, too, and … I was just wondering if there's any chance you're... free tomorrow night?”

Castiel was confused as to what she was asking him, “Um… yes?”

“You’re the best!” Nora kissed him on the cheek, “And you can bring Nick if you want. I trust the two of you looking after my baby.”

Finally understanding that she was asking him to babysit, Castiel added, “I’m afraid it’ll be just be me. Nick has his brother in town and the two of them are going out for some bonding time tomorrow night. I’m more than happy to help though.” He’d introduced Lucifer as Nick to Nora shortly after he started, when the archangel had decided to drop in on Castiel working. When they’d gotten together she’d been surprisingly ecstatic about it. He was unaware of Dean watching him from outside and oblivious when he was followed back to the hotel by a ’67 Impala.

Castiel stripped down and took a shower before calling for Lucifer, laying out on the bed and waiting with the television on. When it shut off and lips brushed along his neck, he didn’t need to turn to see who it was. “Hello Lucifer,” he turned to welcome him with a proper kiss.

“How was your day at work?”

“Uneventful as always, however you’ll be entertaining yourself tomorrow night. Nora’s asked me to babysit for her, apparently a single working mother struggles to find love in the human world. I would expect a clearly fertile, loving woman would be well sought after.”

Lucifer laughed, “Humans work in strange ways Cas, but if you want to go then I suppose Michael will have to entertain me.” He sat up and offered Castiel the pizza box he’d brought with him, “Just remember if you get lonely or need anything I’m just a prayer or phone call away. And that includes hearing you curse me for the sleeping bag incident.”

“You deserved it. I’m just glad she didn’t ask why it was stained. What did Michael want?”

“He thinks he has a lead on your grace, or what’s left of it. It’s hidden, but it’s not in Heaven. I promised you I’d get it back, and I meant it. And then once you have what’s left of it I’ll help you heal, make you stronger than you ever were.”

Castiel opened the pizza box, pleased that Lucifer had remembered what his favourite was, “Thank you, but as long as I’m back to being strong enough to stand by your side I’ll be happy. A weak, damaged angel is still enough to live with you forever, if you can accept me that way.”

“If I can love you as a human, I can love you as anything Castiel,” Lucifer promised.

Dean walked up to the front desk and flashed his fake badge, “Agent Lee Ermey. What can you tell me about this man, I know he’s staying here?” He showed the woman a picture of Castiel.

“That’s Steve. He’s a lovely young man, stays in room 23 with his boyfriend, well they practically live there, but they pay up for the whole month when he gets paid. Is there a problem officer?”

“No, no. Did you say boyfriend?”

“Well I assume they’re boyfriends, it’s a king-size suite with just the one bed. I think the older one, Nick, might be sick though. He barely ever leaves the room and he always sleeps right through the maids cleaning. We have to leave the clean bedsheets on the table and Steve brings us the dirty ones.”

“Right, well. Thank you for your help ma’am. Could you not tell Steve or Nick that I’m asking about them? If they know it might disrupt the investigation.”

The next day Castiel had just handed a woman her lottery numbers when he looked up and saw Dean in front of him.

“I’ll have some beef jerky and a pack of menthols,” Dean smiled at Castiel, surprised that he looked almost nervous to see him. Maybe it was the boyfriend thing – he’d have to slide into that discussion carefully.

“What are you doing here?” If Lucifer saw Dean he wasn’t sure what would happen. His boyfriend was still angry that they’d kicked him out of the Bunker helpless.

“Gee, it’s nice to see you, too, Cas.”

Castiel looked around, hoping today wouldn’t be a day Lucifer dropped in unannounced, “It’s… Steve now.” He indicated his name tag, “And… uh, y’know, you surprised me.”

“Well, the feeling is mutual. I mean, I knew you had to lay low from the angel threat, but, uh, wow. This is some cover.”

Castiel felt mildly insulted. It was okay when Lucifer teased him, but at least he had helped him get the job in the first place, “My Grace is gone. What did you expect? Do you have any idea how hard it was? When I fell to earth, I didn't just lose my powers. I – I had nothing. Now-” _I have Lucifer._ “I'm a sales associate.”

“A sales associate?” Dean smiled, amused.

Castiel took the clipboard from the delivery man to sign it, “I’m responsible for inventory, sales, customer service. I keep this place – thank you,” he interrupted himself to thank the other man, “-clean and presentable. And when my manager’s busy, I even prepare the food.” He was proud of himself

“Wow. So you went from fighting heavenly battles to nuking taquitos?”

“Nachos too,” Castiel added and moved from behind the counter, picking up a box of jars to continue refilling the shelves.  

Dean followed, “This is not you, man. You are above this. Come on.”

“No Dean.” Castiel put the box down and faced Dean, “I’m not. I failed at being an angel. Everything I ever attempted came out wrong. But here … at least I have a shot at getting things right.” He was talking about his relationship with Lucifer now. “I guess you can't see it, but… there's a real dignity in what I do, a human dignity.”

Nora spoke up from behind Dean, seeing the occasional discomfort on her employee’s face, “Hate to interrupt you guys, but, Steve? Customer had an accident in the men's room.”

“I’m on it,” Castiel smiled at her.

Nora added, “Oh, and tonight. 7:00 at my place work for you?”

“Great.”

“You’re the best.”

“That’s what this is about.” Dean smirked, the receptionist must’ve been wrong about Cas.

“What?”

“The girl.”

“No, Dean. It's not. Nora – she's a very nice woman, I'm pretty sure she's not a reaper intent on killing me … and she's asked me to babysit. As a friend, I’ve said yes. That’s what humans do right?”

Maybe the receptionist wasn’t wrong. Dean’s phone rang and he answered, “This is Agent Lee Ermey… I’ll be right there.” He hung up and turned to Castiel, “There was another kill, over at the high school. You coming?”

This was bad, “I wouldn’t be much use. I don’t have my powers.”

“So? I’ve never had powers.”

“You are a hunter.”

“And you’re a hunter in training remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. You said I sucked.” _And Lucifer would be furious if I put myself in danger._

“I didn’t say that. I said there was uh, uh y’know ‘room for improvement’. Come on.”

Castiel knew Dean wouldn’t give up, “All right. My shift’s over in five minutes and I’m not babysitting until later so…”

“Attaboy! I’ll go get the car.”

“Not just yet. I have to clean the bathroom.”

When they got to the crime scene it hit Castiel hard and he quickly went back to the car, bracing himself. He couldn’t be there, couldn’t lead the angel to Lucifer. But he couldn’t just leave Dean clueless either. He heard the hunter approach.

“Cas, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve seen this before,” he’d give Dean the information then get as far away as possible.

“What? Where?”

“In heaven.”

“What, you're saying an angel did this?”

“It's no ordinary angel. Dean, this is bad. This is very bad.” They got in the Impala and Castiel continued, “On the battlefields of Heaven there was a special class of angel, the Rit Zien. It's, uh, Enochian for ‘Hands of Mercy’. They functioned like medics. They tended to the wounded. They healed those who could be healed, but for the mortally wounded, those who were past saving, the Rit Zien's job was to put them down.

“But the granulated bodies?” Of course Dean wouldn’t understand.

“This was their special ability. They had this way of smiting that was so quick and so total that it rendered death virtually painless.”

“Yeah, but these aren't wounded angels that they're vaporizing, they're people.”

“Right. I don't know. The Rit Zien home in on pain – it's like a beacon to them. So, when this angel fell to earth, he heard the victims' cries, and their anguish, same as he'd hear an angel's in heaven. He's continuing his heavenly work down here. One suffering human at a time.”

“Yeah, but this last victim was not suffering. She was just a normal, moody kid.”

“But he just got here. The ebb and flow of human emotion – Dean, I've been on earth for a few years, and I've only begun to grasp it. Even now… I never knew love could be so powerful. To him, pain is pain.”

“So everybody's fair game?” Castiel nodded, thinking again of how to protect Lucifer. “All right, well, we gotta stop him.”

“You have to stop him.”

“You're scared.” At least Dean had noticed that much.

“It's different now, Dean. Everything feels different.” Because he was scared to get his lover killed, and the thought of losing him was causing him pain.

“You're right. All right, I'll track down this, uh, Kevorkian wannabe, and I'll put him down.”

Castiel sighed, “Okay.”

“You stay safe. Go babysit. Go live a normal life.”

“I can’t. Too risky. I’ll have to call Nora. Can you drop me off at the store, I’ll walk home from there and you can continue your investigation.” Dean wanted to suggest driving Castiel back to the hotel, but he wasn’t sure if his friend was ready to tell him about his boyfriend just yet.

When they got to the gas-n-sip Castiel didn’t need to fake his distraught look, “Nora I can’t babysit tonight. I’m so sorry.”

Nora held his hands, “Calm down. What’s going on Steve? Is everything okay? You’re shaking.”

“It’s Nick. Somebody very bad is threatening his life, and I don’t want to put you or Tanya in danger. I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Castiel saw that the Impala had left and went to the door, hearing Nora behind him as he ran out. He went straight to the hotel, again not seeing where Dean had parked up and was watching him. When he got into the room he shared with Lucifer he locked the door and sat on the bed, trying to calm down before Lucifer investigated.

Dean was about to get out when he got a phone call again from the Sheriff, pulling out and almost getting hit by a pick-up truck that was parking up. When he got to the station he looked through the things the Sheriff had, “So the husband is still out there?” The sooner he dealt with this case the sooner he could see what was going on with Cas. When he recognised the truck in one of the photos he was out the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

Castiel had his head in his hands when the door opened, “Hello, Castiel.” The Rit Zien walked into the room and shut the door behind him, “Squalid little dump.”

“I enjoy it enough, Ephraim.”

“You remember my name? I was just a nobody when we met, but you. You were a legend. You’ve been here before. This is my first time. It’s intense.”

Castiel backed away, taking the knife out of his pocket discreetly and cutting his hand. “There’s a lot you don’t understand at first, but if you stop and-”

“Stop? I won’t stop until I wash the planet clean of all suffering. I’m here for you Castiel. So much pain, fear, despair. Like so many other voices crying out for relief.”

“How did you find me?” Castiel backed up to the bathroom door and began the banishing sigil.

“Why? Because you’re warded? The same way I find all my patients. I followed the sound of your pain. You have no idea how loud it is. I could hear you for miles.”

“Do you really think you’re doing Heaven’s work? You don’t even understand human emotion.”

“I know I am. Especially by wiping you off the face of existence.”

“Well, you're wrong. Earth can be a hard place. But these humans, they can get better. They're just doing the best they can.” Castiel couldn’t defend himself but he could defend humanity.

“Is that what you think you’re doing Castiel? The best you can? Well I'm sorry but if this is the best that the famed Castiel can do, you're a more urgent case than I thought. I used to admire you. You failed more often than you succeeded. But at least you played big.” Ephraim grabbed Castiel’s hand and broke it to stop him completing the sigil, then threw him to the ground. “Now what are you doing? Burying your head in the sand. Right when your kind needs you the most.”

Castiel prayed to Lucifer, begging him to stay away and telling him he loved him, as he cried out in pain.

“Shh, it’ll be over soon. I’ll take the pain away.”

“I want to live,” Castiel argued.

“But as what Castiel? As an angel? Or a man?” Dean broke into the room, angel blade in hand, but was sent flying into the wall. Ephraim continued, “You say you want to live. But you can't see what I see. By choosing a human life, you've already given up. You chose death.”

“No,” Lucifer stabbed Ephraim in the back with his own archangel blade. “He chose me.” Castiel and Dean shielded their eyes as Ephraim died; then Lucifer was pulling Castiel up and healing his hand. “How could you ever think I’d stay away when your life is in danger?” He wrapped his arms around Castiel, eyes settling on Dean who was pushing himself up.

“Cas, what the hell is going on?”

“We should leave. If you want your questions answering I am more than happy to do so, just not here.” Castiel tried to speak but Lucifer hushed him. “Dean means a lot to you Castiel, and I have no intention of hurting you. We may even be working towards the same goals, so why don’t I let Dean here take me back to that Bunker you were telling me about and we’ll have a nice little chat?”


	3. Healings and Explanations

“Cas what the Hell? I mean… seriously. What the Hell?” Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. And then it clicked, “Nick. Lucifer’s the boyfriend? Tell me you’re not dating him!”

  
Castiel winced, “I’m sorry Dean. I’m not just dating him; I’m in love with him. But Lucifer isn’t what you remember; he and Michael have changed since the apocalypse. They’re very different now and they want to atone for what they’ve done. He’s been good to me. He’s looking for my grace. Lucifer even says he can save Sam without him having to be possessed by an angel.”

  
“Cas listen to yourself. It’s Lucifer. Actual Satan. He’s just using you. He won’t give you your grace back, he doesn’t love you. He just doesn’t want to go back to Hell.” Dean didn’t even want to think of there being a way to save Sam if Lucifer was the one saving him.

  
“Not to interrupt but there is a dead angel on the floor and that sounds like police sirens. We need to leave now.” Lucifer butted in, barely holding back his anger for Castiel’s sake, which is how he ended up handcuffed in the back of the Impala, grace working its way through warding barely strong enough to contain a seraph, let alone an archangel, while Castiel sat up front with Dean, his packed bag in the trunk of the car.

  
“I can’t believe this. I’m taking Sam by surprise with freakin’ Lucifer in the backseat. What made you think dating Lucifer was ever going to be okay?” Dean exploded suddenly. He’d texted Sam and told him the case was over and he was heading home, conveniently leaving out that he was bringing home the Devil and his possibly-former best friend. The last thing he wanted was Zeke to get freaked out and split.

  
“Who was it that left him defenceless and alone when all of Heaven wants him dead?” Lucifer challenged from the backseat. “I love Castiel, and I would never abandon him.”

  
“Lucifer, Dean, please,” Castiel snapped. “Lucifer I’m sure Dean had a perfectly good reason for kicking me out, and Dean - Lucifer and I have gotten very close and I love him.” He wished they’d had more time to talk, but the three of them had agreed that they couldn’t stay in the hotel room. It was too risky.

  
“Cas if you needed help then you could have called me,” Dean ignored Lucifer.

  
“Could I? I was under the impression you didn’t want me in your life. And then when I met Lucifer I was afraid of him at first, and of the anger he had for you. Then I became friends with him and Michael, and I didn’t want you to hurt them or them to hurt you. And now I’m in love with him, and I would like it very much if you and they could get along.”

  
“Michael’s free too? Great. When’s the next apocalypse?”

  
“Never. They’re working together. Lucifer is hunting down and trying to kill Abaddon, and Michael is ruling Hell. He’s done a lot of good to the pit.”

  
“This is insane.” Dean growled. He sighed and decided that he at least owed Castiel the benefit of doubt, “Cas I know what it must’ve been like, but I swear you were always welcome in my life.”

  
When they got back to the Bunker, Dean rested his head on the steering wheel, not moving for a moment. He tensed when Lucifer tossed the cuffs into the front seat and asked, “Castiel I thought you said Ezekiel was the angel possessing Sam?”

  
“Yes, that’s what Dean told me. What’s wrong?” Castiel frowned when Lucifer disappeared and got out of the car quickly, Dean just a little faster. The two of them ran through the Bunker until they reached the library, where Lucifer was pinning Sam to the wall.

  
“Get out of him Gadreel. Sam is one of mine. I’ll make you burn if you don’t leave now.” Lucifer’s wings were spread wide and his eyes were glowing with his Grace. He was purposely keeping his weapon sheathed to avoid hurting Sam, for Castiel’s sake again. The angel took the warning seriously and a moment later Sam was collapsed in Lucifer’s arms.

  
“Sammy!” Dean yelled, surging forward, then flying back and landing in a chair. Lucifer put his hand over Sam’s forehead and put his strength into healing him. Once he’d managed it, he collapsed against the floor, gasping in pain.

  
Castiel ran to his lover’s side and helped him over to one of the chairs, “Are you okay? Should I call Michael and tell him to come?”

  
“I’m alright. I just need a minute to regain my strength. Sam was very damaged. To be expected from what you told me really.”

  
Meanwhile Dean had gone to Sam and checked him over, “Dean I’m fine. I feel… better than I have in years. I think we need to talk.” Sam looked over to Lucifer and Castiel, “This is why you didn’t want me on the case?”

  
“No, this is new to me as well.” Dean and Sam cautiously sat opposite Lucifer and stared at the couple. “What did you mean Sam is one of yours?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Dean’s question. “You said at the hotel you’ll answer any questions we have. I want to know what you mean by Sam is one of yours.”

  
“I think you’ll find I said we’d have a chat. But I will answer your questions. Sam Winchester is my true vessel, he is also Castiel’s friend. So you and your brother are both mine, and under my protection while I walk the Earth.”

  
“So you’ll protect me on Earth but you’ll torture me in the Cage? Go back to Hell Lucifer,” Sam snarked, catching up slowly in his confusion.

  
“That you’ll have to take up with Michael. I told you, I burn with ice. It’s Michael that plays with fire. He’s the one that tormented you, not me.” 

“Saying we believe that crap, how are you out of the Cage?” Dean retorted. 

“That was between you and Metatron. You almost completing the trials had a ripple effect in Hell, and when the angels fell, Michael and I were risen from the Cage and thrust onto the Earth.” 

“What did you mean that we have the same goals?” 

“I want Abaddon dead, you want Abaddon dead. I want the angels back in Heaven and off the Earth, as do you. I want Castiel to have his Grace returned to him, I’m sure you do too.” 

“Michael is okay with all this? Wasn’t he trying to kill you a few years ago?” 

Lucifer’s smile widened, “Michael has lost faith in God. He believes in me now, and is willing to serve me. So I told him he can be my equal and control Hell while I’m having my romantic adventures with Castiel, and hunting down his Grace of course.” 

Sam and Dean were quiet for a minute before Sam asked, “If, and it’s a big if, we trust you, what would happen next? After Abaddon is gone? After Castiel has his Grace back?”

“Honestly? Nothing. I’d still be dating Castiel, Michael would still be in charge of all the souls in Hell, you’d still be doing whatever it is you do, hunting monsters I imagine. I have no intention of starting a war, and I certainly don’t want to destroy this planet. I love the earth. Nature is a stunning thing.”

“I say we give it a shot Dean. Besides, I need to talk to you about the angel Lucifer just kicked out of my body and why the hell it was in there in the first place.”

Dean swallowed, “Alright Lucifer. You have six months to find Castiel’s Grace. If you don’t have it by then I’m sending your ass back to the Cage.”

“And when I present him with it?” Lucifer challenged. 

“Then we’ll help you.”

After the conversation was over Castiel took his things to the room Dean gave him and unpacked while Lucifer watched from the bed. “You do trust me don’t you?” Lucifer asked, “You know I care for you?”

“Of course I do,” Castiel joined him and laid with his head on Lucifer’s cold chest. “I trust you, and above that I love you. I know you won’t let me down.”

Lucifer held him tightly, “I love you too Castiel.” 

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were left to talk about the possession Dean had tricked Sam into. 

“I thought it was the only way to save you.” Dean tried to explain. 

“I was ready to die Dean. I’m sorry but I was.”

“And now you’re here. I messed up tricking you, I get it, but… Sam I can’t do what we do without you. You were willing to stop the trials, you had to be willing to wake up. I needed you to wake up Sammy.”

Sam sighed but he couldn’t deny the emotion in Dean’s eyes, “No harm was done I guess. But never do that to me again. Never take my choices away like that again.” 

“I won’t. Can we put this behind us? Go back to being brothers?”

“We never stopped being brothers Dean,” Sam hugged him. “But we can stop fighting each other. Now let’s deal with the Lucifer problem. And we’d better tell Kevin that Satan might be popping in.” 


	4. Returning Grace

If there was one thing about the Bunker Lucifer was enjoying it was tormenting Crowley in the dungeon. He was pleasantly surprised to see the demon in chains while he was exploring and seemed to find himself returning to torment him whenever Castiel was too busy to entertain him.

“I think you’re missing how valuable I could be Lucifer. I could rule Hell for you, while you stick around here, since you enjoy being the Winchester’s pet angel.”

Lucifer laughed, “I’m here because Castiel wants me to be. And Michael is doing a fantastic job in Hell. Honestly Crowley, you really think I’d trust you? A better question – do you really think goading me will keep you alive?”

“Shouldn’t you be finding Castiel’s Grace,” Dean grunted from the doorway, having come across the unholy duo. He enjoyed Lucifer tormenting Crowley, sure, but they still needed Crowley willing to cooperate.

“I know the location. I am waiting for Castiel’s return. I assumed he would want to be with me when I take it, and I imagine you’ll expect to be invited.” Lucifer looked at Dean. The two of them were still at war with each other, but both compromised for Castiel’s sake.

“Right…” Dean walked into the war room where Castiel was drinking a beer with Sam since Kevin had kicked them out of the kitchen. “Well here he is so prove it. Take us to this Grace you supposedly found.” He folded his arms, unconvinced.

Lucifer nodded and took Dean and Castiel’s arms, flying them to the library Michael told him he would find Castiel’s Grace in. Sam threw his hands up in the air, “How come I get left behind?!”

“So what are we doing here? Checking out a book? I told you your boyfriend sucks Cas.” Dean was defensive about being – mostly – unarmed in the strange environment.

“Shush Dean.” Castiel was watching Lucifer look through various books, pulling slips of paper out like a strange scavenger hunt, “He wouldn’t lie about this. If you refuse to trust him, then have faith in me for once.”

Lucifer returned to them after a few minutes holding a copy of Don Quixiote, making Dean scoff until Castiel opened it up to reveal the vial filled with what was left of his Grace. Suddenly, as Castiel opened the vial to absorb it, Lucifer pulled Dean to his chest and shielded him, the library exploding in a flurry of books and collapsed cases. When Lucifer released Dean their eyes were drawn to Castiel, standing proud with the shadow of broken wings behind him. Lucifer stepped forward, foot nudging stone. When he looked down he saw the demon tablet, and picked it up, handing it to Dean before going to his lover.

“You’re beautiful Castiel. I will heal your wounds if you let me, but not here. We need to leave.” Lucifer kissed him, and then held his hand out towards Dean, “Come on. You must trust me at least a little by now.”

Dean nodded and stepped forward, clutching the tablet tightly, only for Castiel and Dean to find themselves back in front of Sam sans Lucifer. “What the hell? Lucifer get your ass here!”

Castiel covered his mouth with his hand, “Don’t. If Lucifer didn’t come with us then he had a good reason. He gave you the demon tablet Dean.”

Dean pulled Castiel’s hand away, “It’s not that I don’t trust him. I’m worried about why he didn’t come back with us.”

“Wait, you trust Lucifer now? When did that happen?” Sam butted in, trying to figure out what he missed.

“Cas can explain it, I’ll get this to Kevin.”

Meanwhile Lucifer was now face-to-face with Metatron. “How are you out of the Cage?” The former scribe had come to investigate why an alarm had gone off telling him someone was in the library.

“I believe that was your doing Metatron. I would ask why you closed Heaven, why you took Castiel’s Grace, maybe even why you had the demon tablet. But I don’t really care.” Lucifer grabbed him and put his blade to Metatron’s throat, “So I’m just going to kill you.”

“W-wait! I can be useful to you. We can cut a deal. You like deals, right? You can have half of Heaven, and I won’t touch Hell. I’ll even kill Michael for you. How great would that be?”

“You’re pathetic even now,” Lucifer stabbed Metatron, not caring to hear anymore, be it offers or excuses. Not only had the whimpering idiot hurt Castiel, and the rest of the angels, his brothers and sisters, but he had threatened Michael. Nobody dicked with Michael but him.

When Lucifer returned to the Bunker he was drenched in blood, causing the other four to look worried. “It’s okay. I just destroyed Metatron’s vessel after I killed him. Honestly, you should all have a little faith.” He laughed at his own joke, feeling the tension in the room evaporate.

Castiel kissed Lucifer eagerly, but it didn’t feel the same as it had when he was human. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Let’s get you fixed up.” Lucifer looked up, “Castiel and I will be in his bedroom. Michael knows to contact Dean if anything comes up, but I don’t want to be interrupted unless it really is an emergency.” He led Castiel out of the room. It was time he put his healing hands to some real use.


	5. Long Live the King

Michael had built up a bit of frustration chasing down Castiel’s Grace. Now it was found he was able to put his full resources into destroying Abaddon and any who chose to follow her; it also gave him a chance to work out those frustrations. Things were moving a lot faster now he was leading the charge and it really made him wonder why Lucifer bothered keeping the useless demons around. Still, they were good as servants. He drove another holy water icicle into the demon strapped down in front of him. “Tell me what I want to know. Or I will make places hurt that you didn’t think possible.”

“So,” Dean started, sipping his whiskey, sat with Kevin and Sam in the Bunker. “Team Lucifer I guess?” They’d gathered around the table, having busied themselves so much there was nothing left to do but sit and wait and worry for their friend.

“Go team,” Kevin chimed, unsure what else to say. He was exhausted from translating the tablets, although Lucifer had given him the recipe for a remedy that took away the headaches that came with it.

“What happened to just being two brothers on the road hunting monsters?”

“I know Sammy. This is crazy even for us.” Dean almost laughed at how every year their definition of crazy got more and more insane. He missed the days when one demon was huge news for them.

“What do you think he’s doing to Cass in there?” Sam wondered. It’d been a week since any of them had laid eyes on their friend – not for lack of trying.

“God knows. If we don’t see him soon though, or hear back from Michael about the Abaddon situation, I’m putting that angel blade to good use.” Dean wasn’t sure it would work on Lucifer but he’d give it a damn good try.

“That won’t be necessary Dean,” Castiel walked into the room, looking refreshed and healthy, wearing only a pair of Lucifer’s jeans. “I am fully healed now and Lucifer has left to check in with Michael.” He sat down with them, looking at his hands.

Dean and Sam shared a look, then played rock, paper, scissors. “Dammit, every time.” Dean turned to Castiel, “Cas are you okay? You look like something is bothering you.”

Castiel frowned and swallowed, “How do you know if you don’t love someone anymore?”

“How do you mean?” Sam asked, cautious about their lack of knowledge when it came to Castiel and Lucifer’s relationship.

When it became clear to Michael that his victim could not help him any longer, he executed it quickly, and sat down to plan his next move as demons came to clean the mess. “I would wonder why Lucifer made you all so useless, but I have a feeling it was so you wouldn’t get ideas like Abaddon.” The demon that had been in front of him was one of Abaddon’s officers, and had given him valuable insight into where he could find her. All he needed now was the Mark of Cain and the First Blade. A discussion with Cain had led him to the Blade, however he could not convince him to kill Abaddon, therefore he needed someone to take on the Mark. Lucifer would never approve but he imagined the Winchesters would be more than happy to bear it.

“Michael,” The devil himself walked into the room, “Messy. Have you made progress?” Lucifer looked at the mess with the same look he gave the demons.

“In the last week I have located Cain, who will not kill Abaddon but will gladly pass on the Mark; retrieved the First Blade, which as you know is the only thing that can kill her; and now have the location of all of Abaddon’s hiding places and details of all the demons following her.” Michael held an almost smug smile.

“Perhaps I should leave Hell in your charge more often… I had an idea to keep your name from being stained as mine has. After our business is done with Abaddon, I want you to locate a way back into Heaven for the angels, and lead them there. Once there you may either return to Hell or stay in Heaven; I won’t force your decision either way. I owe you that much, brother.”

“You owe me nothing, but thank you.” Michael would require some of Hell’s supplies to locate it quickly, but that could come later.

Castiel looked to Sam, “I- When I was human I fell so deeply in love with Lucifer I was willing to give my life so that no harm could come to him. I was willing to never see you again, despite you being the only true family I have, so you would never lock him away. Only now I have my grace back I cannot feel the same way I did before. I care for him, and I know he is devoted to me, but…”

“You can’t say that you love him.” Sam concluded for him. “I don’t know what to suggest Cass.”

“I do,” Dean perked up. “Tell him you want a break. You don’t want to be boyfriend’s anymore. If he really loves you then he won’t turn dark-side.”

“Dean!” Sam protested, but Kevin stopped him.

“Actually Dean’s half right. Cass, why don’t you tell him you want to break up, to figure out all these new emotions. Give it a little time and if it feels like it hurts too much to not be with him then you know you love him, and if you’re as happy without him as you are with him then you know you don’t.” He suggested, not too experienced with love but at least knowing more of relationships than the other two.

“I mean it Michael,” Lucifer demanded. “You can come with me to see them but you aren’t putting that mark on either of the Winchesters, or on Kevin. He flew back to the Bunker, Michael following closely with his own ideas of what they should do. When they landed, Lucifer leaned down and kissed Castiel tenderly, “Are you feeling better?”

“Much,” Castiel returned his smile. “But we need to talk privately. Will you join me in the bedroom?”

“Of course,” Lucifer followed Castiel out to the bedroom, leaving Michael alone with Sam, Dean and Kevin.

Michael waited until he was sure he wouldn’t be heard before addressing the humans, “I have a way to kill Abaddon but I require one of you to take on a mark from the Knight of Hell known as Cain, and then use this blade to kill her. It must be a human; it cannot be Lucifer, Castiel or myself.” He laid the jaw bone on the table. “And you can’t tell Lucifer. He insists that none of you should do it.”

Dean looked at Sam, and then picked up the blade slowly, “I’ve been a demon before – or at least half demon. From my time in Hell. I’ll do it. You can get rid of the mark afterwards, right?”

“Wait,” Sam stopped him, “Cain as in Cain and Abel?”  

“Let’s focus on killing Abaddon. Then we can discuss removing the mark. Come with me Dean, we don’t have a lot of time. I know where she is but she could move on quickly. Word travels fast among demons.” Michael touched his shoulder.

When Castiel and Lucifer were behind their locked door, Lucifer wrapped his arms around Castiel, peppering light kisses over his neck. “What is it, mea amandi angelus?” He frowned when Castiel pushed him away.

“I don’t love you. I don’t want to be with you anymore. I’m sorry Lucifer… things are different now that I’m an angel again. I don’t want to hurt you, I just… I’m so sorry.” Castiel couldn’t look at him, but he could hear the moment Lucifer’s heart broke.

With a shuddering breath, Lucifer nodded, “Oh. I- are you sure? No, of course you are. That was a stupid question. I… well I love you still. I won’t- there won’t be repercussions or anything like that. I guess I’ll just go back to helping Michael kill Abaddon. And after that ruling Hell. I have neglected it for a while.”

Castiel finally looked at Lucifer. It was difficult to hear his shaky voice as he rambled but to see him cry was so much worse. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he did love him. Or maybe it was just left over from when he was human – the last shred of emotion towards the fallen angel. “Lucifer… you don’t have to live in Hell.”

“It’s fine Castiel. I’ll have Michael keep you updated. I was only here on Earth for you regardless. If you get into trouble or anything just send a prayer. I’ll still be your warrior if you need me.” Lucifer disappeared before he made a fool of himself. When he got back to Hell he attacked the nearest piece of furniture, turning it to dust before he fell to his knees. “I never should have let myself love you.” He would have Michael return to Heaven and he would rule Hell alone. The way he was meant to be – the way God cursed him.

Michael took Dean to where Cain was waiting, in a house in Missouri. “This is the human you say is worthy?”

“More than worthy,” Michael explained to Cain just who Dean Winchester was. After he’d watched Dean having the curse passed on to him, he held Cain still, “Kill him Dean. With the blade, kill him now. Cain and Abaddon are the only two remaining Knights of Hell. There won’t be any more trouble if you kill them both.”

Lucifer was sat in his throne when Michael arrived with Dean, who now had a healthy – _unhealthy_ – amount of blood on his shirt. “Michael. I told you I didn’t want Dean or Sam or Kevin to bear that mark. What have you done?”

“I did what had to be done brother… something has happened while I’ve been away, hasn’t it?” Michael stepped up to the throne and cupped his brother’s cheek, only for Lucifer to push himself up.

“What has happened can wait. All you need to know is Castiel and I are no longer together. Finish Abaddon while I try to find a way to lock myself back in the Cage. It’s the safest way to deal with the Mark now.” Lucifer stormed out of the room.

Michael frowned. He would deal with that later. For now, he and Dean had limited time. “Dean, when I take you to Abaddon I want you to focus on her and her alone Dean. I will smite any other demons around her.”

“Before we go – what does Lucifer mean?” Dean held the knife tightly. “I refuse to do anything until I know.”

“Lucifer was locked in the Cage while bearing that mark. After you kill Abaddon he intends to take it from you and lock himself in the Cage so nobody can be harmed by it again… he didn’t want you to take the mark so that that wouldn’t have to happen, so that the problem wouldn’t have to be dealt with. Now that Castiel has left him he has no reason to be free.”

Dean realised what that meant and hoped to God that Castiel wasn’t still in love with Lucifer. “Isn’t there another way?”

Michael grabbed his arm, “We’re running out of time.” He took him to where he believed Abaddon to be. It didn’t take them long working together to clear out the demons defending the Knight. Dean took the opportunity to run at Abaddon, but she was stronger than he anticipated and he was sent flying into the wall, dropping the blade. The Knight turned her attention to Michael, taking out an angel blade she’d stolen and attacked him, getting in a deep gash across his chest.

As the two fought in front of him, Dean focused on the blade, managing to have it come to him. He’d deal with the weirdness of that later. As Abaddon was about to stab Michael through the chest, Dean marched towards her, “Abaddon!” She turned, about to speak, when he drove the blade through her, lifting her in the air with the strength of his blow. As she slumped to the floor he cut her head off with the blade, just to be sure she was dead.

“Thanks,” Michael coughed, pulling himself up. He looked at the dead Knight, “I guess that means Lucifer is back on the throne of Hell, even if that throne is in a cage.”

“Long live the King,” Dean helped him stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'mea amandi angelus' is Latin for 'my loving angel'


	6. Return to Equilibrium

Reluctantly Michael took Dean back to Hell where Lucifer was waiting, blade in hand. “I don’t know how to lock myself back in the Cage yet. But… I think I know how to lock me up sufficiently enough for now.” He looked tired, lounged on his throne, tapping the lethal weapon against his thigh.

“What fool move are you going to insist we make?” Michael stepped forward, glad the Cage wasn’t an option. It was worse than he had ever dared to imagine and he couldn’t send his brother back there.

“You’re going to bind me in chains and surround me with Holy Fire. And you’re going to make sure I can’t escape, you’re going to make sure nobody can get in to free me. Not until we find a more permanent solution. And in the meantime you can take your place on the throne of Heaven.” Without Castiel by his side, Lucifer had little interest in the world above him, but he also had even less interest in hurting the angel he loved, so in his mind martyrdom was the only step left to take.

Sam never liked being left behind in the Bunker, it made him restless and a restless Sam was never good. He was pacing the corridors, looking for anything to do, when he stumbled across a whimpering sound. It was an area of the Bunker that they rarely ventured into, having no need for it, meaning whoever it was didn’t want to be found. Sam opened the door regardless, surprised to see Castiel sat crying with a photograph of himself and Lucifer in hand. The image showed them dancing at what looked like a small party, cake and balloons on a table in the background. There were others in the photograph but the couple really stole the attention, looking at each other with a love so intense a human could never live long enough to achieve it. “You do love him,” Sam summarised in a soft voice.

“I don’t know. I just know that it hurts now that he’s gone, and I keep thinking about how he looked and sounded when I left him. It hurts so much Sam.” Castiel held the photo tightly to his chest, still unable to control his tears.

Sam didn’t know what comfort he could offer Castiel, but he could provide him with a theory. “Cas, I’ve been thinking. Lucifer loves you so much he totally changed for you, so angels must be capable of love. What if you fell in love as a human, and not knowing how you felt as an angel you got lost in trying to figure out what your emotions meant? You do love him, you just don’t know how that feels, or you didn’t until you let him go.”

Castiel thought about Sam’s words. In that moment he would cut out his grace to become human again if it meant he could be with Lucifer. “I… angelic love would feel different to human love. Not as powerful- no, just as powerful. It would just feel weaker because I’m not made to feel emotions.”

“Maybe love as an angel is even stronger, so that you can feel it?” Sam suggested.

Castiel nodded, “I should call Lucifer. No, I should get him a gift to help with my apology. Do you think he’ll take me back?”

“I think he’s waiting for you to call him,” Sam smiled, happy to see how much the prospect of having Lucifer back lit up Castiel’s face. He’d never seen the angel so animated.

Michael watched Lucifer and Dean clasp their arms, attempting to transfer the Mark and failing. “Why isn’t it working?” Dean frowned. He didn’t want some supernatural psycho-killer curse on his arm.

“Because Lucifer has already been tainted by the Mark,” Michael spoke softly. “It’s rejecting him. We need to get it off of you before it taints you too much.”

Lucifer pulled away from Dean and punched a stone column in anger, the thing collapsing as his fist went right through it. “Michael, we are not turning Dean Winchester into a monster. He is one of mine but he doesn’t belong in Hell.”

“I know Lucifer. I’ll figure something out. In the meantime we need someone to bear the Mark until I can get into Heaven and find a solution. I just need time.” Michael assured him.

“We don’t have time,” Lucifer sighed, sitting back on his throne, head in his hands. “Castiel is calling. He probably wants to know where Dean is. Take him back but Dean, stay inside the bunker. You’re a danger as long as that thing is on your arm.”

“Am I a danger to Sam and Kevin?” Dean held up a hand to stop Michael approaching him. “Lucifer, could I turn on my brother?”

“It’s incredibly likely the Mark will make you want to kill him,” Lucifer admitted. “I can give you a good room here if you’d prefer. Good food, great water pressure, everything you need.”

Dean was reluctant to make a deal with Lucifer, but he didn’t want to risk turning on Sam, Kevin or even Castiel. Then again, maybe this was Lucifer’s chance to prove himself as a changed angel. “Okay. Alright, yes, we’ll do that. You better get this off my arm fast. Michael, can you tell Sam what’s going on?”

“You would be able to stay at home if Lucifer can be mature about the end of his relationship and watch over you in your bunker,” Michael pointed out. Lucifer threw the closest non-lethal object at Michael but he caught it.  

“What does Michael need to tell me?” Sam asked. He and Castiel had joined them silently around the time Dean agreed to Lucifer’s offer. Three heads turned to face them.

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer and Dean both asked, aiming their question at Castiel and Sam respectively.

“Castiel needs to talk to Lucifer so I came for moral support. Kevin is holding down the fort. What did you need to tell me?” Sam explained quickly, moving to Dean’s side so he could make sure his brother wasn’t injured.

“Lucifer planned to lock himself in the Cage bearing the Mark, but it rejected him because he has already been tainted by it so we need someone else to take on the Mark until I can use Heaven’s resources to find a better solution,” Michael explained quickly. “Sam, Dean, I should take you home. At the very least, Dean can pack a bag.”

“No need,” Castiel wanted to prove his devotion with a gesture. This was his chance. And there was no way he was losing Lucifer to the Cage now, “Dean, give me the Mark. I will live in Hell with my lover, if he will have me back, until Michael can deal with it.”

Lucifer placed his hand against Castiel’s cheek, “Your lover?” He wasn’t sure he’d heard right, his heart aching with a new need.

Castiel kissed him, hands meeting in his hair and head tilting to deepen the kiss. When they parted he kept Lucifer close, “I was wrong Lucifer. I love you. Don’t leave me like this.”

Feeling like he could cry again, Lucifer kissed Castiel instead, pressing his body into a still-standing column. “I can’t let you take that kind of responsibility. What if I lose you to it?” Lucifer breathed against Castiel’s lips.

Gently pushing Lucifer back, Castiel smiled, “And what if it’s the start of an eternity together? Dean,” he turned to his friend and offered his hand. “Give me the Mark.”

Reluctant to do it, Dean looked to Michael for advice, only stepping forward when Michael gave a reassuring nod. This was probably the only solution until something more permanent came up. Convincing himself, Dean clasped arms with Castiel. They all watched as the Mark relocated onto Castiel’s arm. “Work quickly Michael. Until then, I would like to enjoy an extended honeymoon,” Lucifer grinned, sweeping Castiel off his feet.

Castiel laughed, resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Is this going to be as eventful as those long nights in the hotel room?”

Michael had mercy on the Winchesters by taking them back to the Bunker. He had confidence that Lucifer would do whatever it took to stop the Mark from corrupting Castiel.

“How do we get that thing off Cas?” Dean asked, wanting as little damage done to his friend as possible.

Michael thought for a long moment, “I could use Heaven’s resources. Lucifer killed Metatron, and he gave you the demon tablet. He was probably keeping the angel tablet in heaven. If I can use their power, I can get into Heaven and open the gates – lead the angels back home.”

“That sounds great for you but where does that leave Cas and Lucifer?” Sam folded his arms, not sure where Michael was going with his train of thought.

“With the angels up and out of the way, you won’t have to worry about them and I will have full access to heaven’s knowledge and power. I could find a way to remove or destroy the Mark. Or reason with the thing it’s keeping trapped. The last thing you want is for me to release the Darkness.”

“The Darkness?” The boys spoke together. “Sounds like a glam rock or hair metal band,” Dean added.

“God’s sister. He used Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel and I to lock her away a long time ago. Hopefully we can deal with this thing without having to worry about her though.” Michael was mildly amused by their stunned silence, “But she is a last resort. We find a way to remove the Mark or neutralise it if we can.”

“And if there is no other option?” Kevin asked, deciding to be the smart one. “Are you going to lock Castiel away forever or are you going to free this Darkness and hope that she won’t try to end the world?”

“Cas is family, we do whatever it takes to remove that curse,” Dean insisted. He pulled the First Blade out of his waistband, “But he won’t do much damage without this, will he?”

“No, we have a little more time if we keep that away from him,” Michael confirmed, then contemplated Kevin’s words. “I’d rather not think about it, but if we can reason with her or find a new, less harmful way to lock her up… but we’ll deal with that after I take back Heaven.”

It took some searching, and the questioning of Gadreel among a few other angels, but eventually, with the help of the Winchesters (Kevin included), Michael found himself walking through the door to Heaven. “There are so many souls waiting to come through here… I have to get the gates open,” he spoke softly to himself. Working quickly, he located the angel tablet and began to contact the angels on Earth, telling them to send the vessels they had taken home if it was possible and return to Heaven for judgement; to serve their duty. Some were reluctant, but he could deal with them later. He would not stop them living in peace if that is what they wanted, Lucifer had taught him that free will was valuable and those that found it should be commended if they used it for good.

While Michael and the others had been working on getting back into Heaven, Lucifer had been taking care of Castiel. The first thing that involved however left a lump in his throat, “My love?” He smiled at the naked angel above him. After several hours of being intimate together, the two had locked themselves in an embrace that had Castiel laid on top of Lucifer while Lucifer’s head rested on Castiel’s arms and his hands explored where the base of Castiel’s wings would be.

“Yes?” Castiel raised his head from where it was settled in the crook of Lucifer’s neck to kissed him sweetly. “What is it?”

“I need to lock you down, in case the Mark makes you want to hurt somebody,” Lucifer hated to bring it up, not wanting the ruin the moment.

“I know, but do you have to do it right now? I’m enjoying being so close to you again. I was afraid that I’d lost you for good just because I didn’t understand my emotions.” Castiel tightened his arms around Lucifer’s head, keeping it in place forcefully.

“Well, I think I just found what the Mark is going to amplify in you,” Lucifer chuckled, “How do you feel about me leaving this room to socialise with other people?”

“I don’t want you to go anywhere,” Castiel moved his legs so he was straddling Lucifer’s hips and squeezed them tight to try to keep him completely in place.

“Yeah, I won’t go anywhere. I promise.” Lucifer kissed him again, trying to soothe him. It was good at least that he didn’t have to worry about waking up with a knife to his throat. “But I do need to ward these rooms. So nothing gets it.” _So you don’t get out,_ was implicated clearly.

“Alright, but you stay where I can see you,” Castiel rolled off of him. “I want to see your true form, your true face. It’s beautiful.”

“Only if I can see yours,” Lucifer got up and exposed himself to Castiel completely.

Dean almost choked on his coffee when Michael appeared beside him suddenly with several large tomes. “Freakin’ angels! Have you found anything yet?”

“I have discovered a way to destroy the Mark, but that comes with the consequence of releasing the Darkness. I’m looking into other methods still but I had to get away from Heaven. The angels are driving me insane. Always looking to me for orders but making self-righteous demands and insisting good and evil are as separated as the shades of black and white. I see now I’ve had luxury in the time I’ve worked equal to my brother.” Michael looked up from the tome when Dean started laughing, “What are you laughing at?”

“You; you’ve changed. A few years ago you were all for me killing Sam because it’s what was written. Now you’re teaming up with Lucifer and you want to get as far away from Heaven as you can.” Dean pointed out. “What happened to the stick up your ass?”

“Hell happened,” Michael reminded him. “My father abandoned me in that Cage with Lucifer and for the first time I understood why my brother rebelled. And I regretted turning him away when he came to me for help.” He closed the tome, “God turned his back on me, but Lucifer never did, even when I wronged him.”

“You really care about him, don’t you? What about Castiel, do you care about him too?”

“Compare it to Sam. You’ve turned your back on him before but you’d never abandon him, especially when he needed you. You love him, even though you don’t like to say it. That’s how I feel about Lucifer: he’s the Sam to my Dean. As for Castiel, I’ve come to love him like I loved Gabriel.”

“You’re more human than you used to be,” Dean looked him in the eyes. “You’re still a feather-head, but you really have changed.”

“I know. I think it’s a combination of the cage and Lucifer playing with me,” Michael admitted, “But I trust that whatever he’s done he did for my own good.”

“You have a lot of faith in Lucifer, but how do you know he isn’t just cooking up an evil plan?” Dean voiced his concerns. “He is the devil.”

“And who spread that tabloid? History is written by the victor Dean, isn’t that a saying you humans enjoy throwing around? Well never was it truer than when God crafted a monster from his favourite son.”

“Sounds like cheap exposition,” Dean laughed, “But I get what you’re trying to say. If I give him a shot and this all goes to crap-”

“If Lucifer turns bad then I will lock him away myself, but not in the cage. I want that thing destroyed. He truly does love Castiel, more than he’s ever loved anything before.” Michael promised.

“What are the odds of you actually finding a way to remove the Mark without freeing the Darkness?” Dean changed the subject.

“Honestly? I’m pretty sure I’m looking for something that doesn’t exist,” Michael admitted.

“Then do the spell. Get rid of the Mark, we’ll find a powerful witch to do it just in case.”

“And if the Darkness tries to kill us all?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time we fought Gods. We’ll find a way to stop her. Let’s deal with one issue at a time. Can you talk to the Darkness before we free her or are we going to have to deal with this like we dealt with the apocalypse?”

Sam joined them to grab a cup of coffee, “Planning to end the world again? Before we do that I could use some more conditioner.”

“Ha-ha,” Dean rolled his eyes, “If you gave me five minutes with some clippers we could fix that.”

“Shut up. Wanna update me on what’s going on?”

The next time Lucifer saw Michael and Dean he was in a bit of a predicament. “Michael, Dean, what are you doing here?” he tilted his head the best he could in his bonds. Castiel had tied him down as part of a possessive sexual play.

“Is what you have to say important?” Castiel snapped. He didn’t understand why he didn’t want anyone around Lucifer, but he couldn’t help the desire to keep him to himself.

Eventually, Dean managed to convince Castiel to let them take what they needed for the spell with the promise that they’d leave the couple alone until the curse was removed. As soon as they’d left, Dean turned to Michael, “That is something I never needed to see. What was with the possessiveness? It was like whenever we even looked at Lucifer Cas got upset.”

“It must be the Mark. Instead of making him want to kill, it’s made him territorial over Lucifer belonging to him. I’m going to try and communicate with the Darkness, I want you and Sam to deal with the witch, make sure she has what she needs. When I come back to you I want to get this thing dealt with before Castiel feels the need to do worse than lock Lucifer down.”

Dean nodded. They’d taken too long trying to find alternative solutions and now he worried that the Mark would do damage to Castiel, “Be quick. Hey – how are we gonna get that blood ingredient?”

Michael smiled sadly at Dean, “Spells this powerful require a life. But I’ll make sure that the one who dies does so painlessly. Besides, he’s lived far past his time.” Dean didn’t like it, but he knew he’d have to accept it. He was just glad he wouldn’t have to witness that part.

Lucifer took a soft tone with Castiel, “They’re your friends Cassie. They won’t try to take me away or touch me; they just want to help you.”

“I know. I don’t know what came over me, just like I don’t know why I don’t want to untie you.” Castiel curled up to his side on the bed.

“If you did untie me, I could hold you and reassure you that I really am staying put.”

“Maybe, I wanna suck you off first,” he decided, moving his head to bite Lucifer’s nipple.

“Ah, not so hard sweetheart. I still feel pain, even if the damage doesn’t last.” Lucifer groaned when Castiel’s teeth held back so he could suck instead, “Look, do we have to keep having sex? There are other things we loved to do together. Remember? Like reading books and watching shows and learning what combinations definitely don’t work on pizza?”

Castiel glanced up at him, smiling softly, “I remember. Lots of things, but talking is boring when we could be having fun.” He pulled an angel blade out from under the pillow and trailed it down Lucifer’s body, making him tense up.

“I thought I took all the weapons out of here. Where did you get that sweetheart?”

“I took it from the bag before you put them away. I couldn’t leave you defenceless.” Lucifer watched him carefully, hoping the Mark’s violent side wasn’t about to start corrupting his Castiel. He prayed that Michael hurried with the spell before anything bad happened. “Don’t worry; I won’t hurt you if you don’t squirm.” Castiel brought the blade to Lucifer’s wrists and cut them loose, “There, now you can cuddle with me.”

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Castiel, “You scared me for a second there sweetheart.”

“I’d never hurt you Lucifer, I love you too much,” Castiel promised, letting the blade fall to the floor.

“You feeling better now Cas?” Dean called from the doorway. Castiel tensed up, “Easy, Sam and I are just gonna stay out here for now.”

Lucifer kissed Castiel, knowing that if they were here that they were waiting for Michael to do something. “Focus on me, not on them. Whatever is happening is going to be for the best.”

“Don’t leave me,” Castiel begged softly, “Lucifer please, don’t leave.”

“Never,” he vowed, holding Castiel as tightly as he dared, “They’d have to turn me to dust before I let you go.”

Sam pulled Dean back, “This isn’t for us to see. Michael said we’d know when it was safe to break the warding.”

“What if this spell does something to Castiel?” Dean argued.

“What if for once we can trust the people trying to help us?” Sam retorted. They both stopped when a sudden wind blew through Hell. Lucifer held Castiel tighter and closed his eyes as darkness engulfed them.

Michael made good on his promise to the witch before he regrouped with his brothers, wanting to make sure she wouldn’t become a problem for them at a later date now she’d had a taste of unimaginable power. When he landed in their bedroom however he found Sam and Dean unconscious on the bed; Lucifer and Castiel nowhere to be seen. “Dean! Sam!” Michael went to their side, checking their life signs for any damage. Both boys seemed perfectly healthy so he transported them to the Bunker for their safety, knowing he couldn’t leave them unattended in Hell while he searched for the missing angels.

A few hours later, Lucifer and Castiel returned to the Bunker to be met with four worried, slightly angered faces. “Where the hell did you go?” Dean’s tone was firm.

“Amara wanted to speak privately. She offered Castiel a gift as a thank you for freeing her,” Lucifer explained.

“I told her I just wanted to have a long, happy life with this family. She told me that she would make sure no harm would come to us.” Castiel continued for him. “She gave Lucifer and I her blessing. It was… nice to have our relationship validated by a higher being.”

Michael was somewhat relieved but specific concerns still harboured the back of his mind, “And the rest of the world? Will she go to war with our father again?”

“I hope not. We’ll deal with that if it comes to it. For now, I just want peace,” Lucifer squeezed Castiel’s hand, “Which brings me to ownership of Hell. Michael, I want you to have it. You’re a better leader than I am – you always have been – and not only do you care more; they respect you more. Provided you can rule Hell and Heaven at the same time?”

“I take it you’ll be staying here on Earth if I rule Hell? I don’t want Heaven. If Father has truly abandoned us I may seek out Amara to offer her rule, provided she treats the human souls and the remaining angels fairly. Hell is much more entertaining to control.”

“Do what pleases you, brother. I would ask Dean, Sam and Kevin if they’ll accept my permanent residence here before I make a plan, but I would like to live with Castiel here on Earth, yes,” Lucifer had no objections to Michael’s decision.

Dean, who had been whispering in a huddle with Kevin and Sam, interrupted the conversation, “If you help out on hunts, stay away from my car and don’t hurt anybody, we’ll let you both stay here,” he looked between Lucifer and Michael. Castiel smiled at Dean, proud of him for overcoming his prejudice against Lucifer. He rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, excited for the beginning of their future together.

There were still monsters to battle and personal difficulties to face – life is boring without a little conflict after all – but the strange family stuck together throughout the years following until they reached their own happy endings.


End file.
